princess_ajfandomcom-20200214-history
Vekir
Huzzah! Vekir is one of many many Morlocks who live beneath the terrifying catacombs underneath Canterlot. Like her brother Rekulk, she came up to the surface above to the "City of White" to foster more trade between the two of them, and generally be horrifying. Due to the unfortunate reaction Morlocks have with the sun, she has been granted a special suit from Twilight to prevent any, well, 'melty' events. Trying to be an ambassador between her budding home and the outside world is proving difficult in part to her terrible social skills, lack of etiquette, and the fact she takes everything that isn't nailed down, and several things that are. But with time, she hopes to- YOU PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW! GIVE IT BACK! "NEH!" Story Arriving shortly after the Arana-Retrival mini-arc, she obtained her suit shortly after this from Twilight Partyland! She was present during the events of Partyland, making friends with the gryphon royals and getting a stuffed animal with a helmet for 42. During the chaos infestation she was altered by the magic, slowing down instead of being her normal hyper self. She was fairly unmoved by the chaos creatures, but when the thing started falling out of the sky she succumbed to her fear. Thankfully, everything turned out alright when Chitania stopped the fall. After these events, she made known her desire to stay up in the surface, having been wowed by its wonderful and majestic nature in comparison to her dank and dreary home. After much deliberation, Rekulk conceded to go ask the Head of Metal for a way to test her capabilities, and left her topside in the meantime. She has been nothing but a pain since. Post-Cordyceps Vekir has decided to see the world and become an ambassador of the depth-dwelling Morlocks. The Head of Metal has decided to test her capabilities first by making her go around the world to meet its leaders and colelct drawings and signatures of all of them. After re-connecting with 32 and telling him of her new destiny, she has set out to find a bodyguard and visit Gryphonia first. Thread 261 # Sebjek tries to blend in at Harmony City, but Vekir wants everyone to know about her friend! # Back in Harmony City, Sebjek is currently at a loss for how to deal with Vekir, who is hugging him and loudly declaring that Watchdog should hug him, too. When asked by Watchdog what he’s doing here, Sebjek pulls a response from one of his memories and says he’s visiting Vekir so she can show him the town. Vekir is excited by this and offers to “AMBASSADOR ALL” all with him. Starting with some griffons. Which Watchdog reminds her will launch an attack if she gets near. # Sebjek and Vekir watch as a nameless griffon and yak in Harmony City shout at each other. The griffon threatens that their army will blot out the yaks’ sky, but the yak yells that their sky is always dark, so the threat is stupid. So the griffon threatens the yak with war, which prompts Vekir to suggest that they should eat pie instead. Specifically “Pie of the Red Fruit” because Vekir is hungry. When the griffon tells her to “be silent, pony” she points out that she’s a morlock, a fact the griffon says it doesn’t care about since “all ponies are ponie”. Vekir calls it racist, but has no comeback when the griffon proudly accepts that charge. # The yak gets offended by the griffon’s lack of respect for other species, saying it is a sign of slow mind, which prompts the griffon to turn its ire back to him. After he calls it a bird and threatens to crush it, the griffon gets offended by the yak’s slang mislabelling of its species, prompting the Yak to sincerely apologize for that. This confuses, which is a mistake of its part because the yak smashes its wing. # As they continue to fight, Sebjek notes that this is not even the tenth argument they’ve seen between species in such a short time. Griffons, Yaks, Diamond Dogs, ponies, changelings, even occasionally some sort of weird bird horse things (hippogriffs?) would break out into some kind of clash over minor things that always ended up with them threatening war. This marks the third time, though, that the squabbles got physical. As if this were a constant occurrence, Vekir cheerfully suggests that she and Sebjek (and presumably Watchdog) head to the bakery for some food. Disappointed by the petty fighting after being wowed by all of the different species he’s seen, Sebjek follows after her. Relationships Rekulk Her brother, the only one who can tolerate her for the longest time. Grehem Her brother-by-mate, the slow talking and unmoving fellow tends to get into scraps with her. Celestia The "Sisslestia princess' is one she often finds herself with frequently, always questioning the world in some manner, and sometimes finding herself in the white princesses mane. She mostly tries to steal her necklace at that point. Trivia Category:Morlocks Category:Minor Characters